With ongoing developments in electronic technology, electronic devices, such as mobile phones, table computers, video player, MP3 player, or personal digital assistants (PDAs), have become widely used in a variety of occasions. When an impact force acts upon on the electronic devices, for example, the electronic devices fall down, the electronic devices are easily damaged. For protection of the electronic devices, protective covers are provided around the periphery of the electronic devices.